


sometimes one bite is more than enough

by sxndazed



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxndazed/pseuds/sxndazed
Summary: A lot of his life involves cookies. So, he really shouldn't be surprised when they start to play a part in his relationship.A look at their relationship through cookies.





	sometimes one bite is more than enough

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Tina for listening to me ramble about this and cheering me on.

Darren loves cookies.

He loves the warm and gooey feeling he gets when he eats one, even if he burns himself sometimes because he doesn't wait long enough for them to cool properly.

It's what he spends his days making in a small bakery that specializes in cookies, a few blocks away from his apartment.

A lot of his life involves cookies.

So, he really shouldn't be surprised when they start to play a part in his relationship.

*

The special of the week is oatmeal chocolate chip.

It's a somewhat healthier option for the start of the holiday season, but it's still enough to satisfy anyone's sweet tooth.

It's certainly what satisfies the sweet tooth of the guy who walks in that morning.

His name is Chris, and it's his first time in the bakery. He's looking for a quiet space, but not so quiet that he feels like the silence is consuming him.

His hair swoops up like it's defying gravity and he's got eyes that seem to be blue, but also green and grey with a little bit of gold that makes Darren want to get lost in.

(When he looks at Darren, Darren thinks he's already a little lost anyway.)

He orders a hot tea, black with a little cream and a lot of sugar, and his eyes light up when he points at the cookies that just came out of the oven.

He tries to play it off like he's just curious, but Darren knows he wants one without trying to seem overeager.

("Hey man, you want one? I just finished this batch, and they're _fucking delicious_."

"Oh yeah? You seem a little confident."

"Well, I made them. Why don't you try one and let me know?"

"Alright cocky. I'll have one and see."

The smirk on Chris's face makes Darren fall even faster.)

He drops the change in the tip jar and spends a little over an hour at the small table by the window.

He's got dark-rimmed glasses on, and he's typing away like the rest of the world isn't there and he's come up his own.

Before he leaves, he walks over to the register.

Darren pretends like he wasn't watching him come over.

"It was amazing. I guess you do have a right to be cocky."

"Told you man. Think you'll come back anytime soon? I've got more cookies you can try."

(He panics because that sounds like a euphemism, and he really doesn't want to be that guy. Even if he wants to show Chris _his goods_ . He's classier than that. _Really._ )

Chris smiles at that. "You'll see me around Darren."

When he opens the door the leave, he turns around and gives Darren a small wave.

Darren may or may not have a grin that stays on his face for the next few minutes.

*

Chris comes in at least once a week after that.

They talk for a few minutes when Chris is ordering if it's a slow day.

Darren finds out Chris is a writer with a deadline to meet.

Chris finds out Darren is an aspiring musician who plays gigs on the side.

They talk about shows and movies, and sometimes Darren rambles on long enough that he'll hear one of his coworkers clear their throat and he's left feeling a little embarrassed and flushed.

(Chris lets out a laugh when it happens, but he tries not to show he's disappointed when their conversations get cut short.)

Darren starts taking his fifteen-minute break when Chris is in. He tried to play it off at first by cleaning the tables and wiping the windows, but Chris caught on and invited him to sit with him the next time it happened.

Sometimes they keep talking while Chris sips his drink (usually a tea but sometimes a hot chocolate if he's feeling indulgent), and sometimes Darren will sit there on his phone while Chris continues to write.

It's always the best fifteen minutes he has that week.

*

Chris has been coming in for almost two months when it happens.

The special for the week is peanut butter and jelly, and Chris looks eager to try it.

(Darren wonders if he'd make the same face in a different situation. _Okay stop. Bad Darren._ )

He takes his fifteen-minute break after Chris has been writing for almost an hour. His deadline is approaching, and Darren thought he'd leave him alone to write. He only goes over because Chris closes his laptop and looks at Darren to motion him over since the bakery is pretty slow that day.

"Finished?" Darren asks as he takes a seat.

"Almost. I just wanted to take a break before I head home and finish the rest."

Chris asks about Darren's gig next week, and he feels a rush of giddiness over the fact that Chris remembers. Darren talks about the set list he's got prepared and how he hopes he'll see some regulars.

"You should come too, if you aren't too busy."

"Yeah? Because you need to prove to me that you have adoring fans?" Chris teases.

Darren lets out a laugh. "Shut up man. I mean if you want, but I want you to see me play. And uh, maybe we can go out for a bite afterwards?"

Chris blinks, and Darren's palms are sweaty. He's asked people out before, but this feels like so much more.

(He hopes it'll turn into something more.)

"Alright. It's a date." His eyes are shining and he's got a toothy grin, and Darren's heart is soaring.

"It's a date," he repeats back.

They exchange numbers, and Chris is smiling wide when he leaves.

Darren lets out a small whoop and dances his way back behind the counter.

*

He's sick on his birthday.

His mom asks if he's been wearing a jacket and taking care of himself when she calls him that morning to wish him a happy birthday.

"Yes of course Ma," he says, even though he forgot his jacket a few nights back and he's been staying up late.

He's wrapped up in blankets and napping on the couch when he gets off the phone. He thinks he hears persistent chiming from his phone, but he doesn't fully wake up until he hears a knock at his door.

He shuffles over and opens it to reveal Chris holding a few bags.

His stomach drops. He meant to text him to let him know he wouldn't be in for work today after calling in sick, but his eyes got droopy and closing his eyes for a bit felt like a better idea.

Darren rambles as he ushers him in. "Chris fuck I'm so sorry. I meant to text you earlier but-"

Chris cuts him off. "First off, you look like shit. Second, why did I have to find out it was your birthday from your coworkers?"

His voice is a lot less harsh than Darren would have thought, but he still winces at the fact that he never let Chris know it was his birthday.

"Um... It might have slipped my mind? I meant to tell you, and I'm so sorry, like really fucking sorry-"

Chris sighs. "You're a dumbass." He's exasperated, but he also sounds a touch fond and Darren hopes he hasn't screwed up too much.

"But I'm your dumbass?"

"Damn right you are." He puts the bags in the kitchen before nudging Darren to the couch.

"Alright I'm going to go make you some soup, and then we're going to sit here and watch Harry Potter or whatever you want, okay?"

"Chris I'm fine. I don't want you to get sick."

"Shut up Dare. You shouldn't be alone on your birthday, especially when you're sick. Unless...you don't want me here?" He trails off at the end, and he's messing with the hem of his sweater and fuck Darren is so gone for him.

"No! Of course I want you around. I just don't want you to be bored or get sick or regret being around man."

"You really are a dumbass. I always want to be around. And if I get sick, then you have to return the favour."

The fondness in Chris's voice warms him down to his bones. "Deal."

"Okay, sit there and look pretty while I cook."

"I'm always pretty!" He shouts before trailing into the kitchen wrapped in a blanket. He always wants to be around Chris too.

(He's sitting on the couch after dinner with Chamber of Secrets playing when Chris comes back from the kitchen with a steaming mug and a small plate.

"What's this?"

"Dark chocolate chunk. It's the special for the week. I know you didn't make it today, but it's your recipe. Thought we could eat them together."

Darren grabs the cookie and smiles. "Yeah, I'd like that."

It's the best birthday he's had in years.)

*

He's grabbing the cinnamon from the spice rack when Chris shuffles in that morning. His feet pad across the tile as his arms reach around Darren's waist.

Chris mumbles a small "morning" into Darren's ear before kissing his neck.

He laughs. "Morning sunshine. What are you doing up so early?"

"Bed s'empty. Missed you." His arms tighten around Darren's waist. He can never get over how Chris makes him feel. His rubs his hands across Chris's arms, coaxing him out of his sleepiness.

Chris speaks up a few moments later. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Was thinking about making some cookies. Wanna help?" His stomach grumbles. "Uh maybe after breakfast?"

"Yeah. D'love to."

*

Darren makes them scrambled eggs and some bacon while Chris boils water and makes them tea. They take turns making breakfast when the other stays over. Chris made pancakes last time.

They're perched on the counter after Darren wipes it clean with plates in hand and mugs by their sides.

"What kind of cookies are you thinking of making?"

"Snickerdoodles? I remember you said you wanted to try making some to bring to Hannah."

Chris nudges his shoulder against Darren, smiling wide. "Yeah, that'd be good."

*

They get flour on their clothes because Darren doesn't have any aprons. Some of it is in the shape of handprints because Darren can't stop wanting to touch Chris.

It takes longer than it should because Chris is a little clueless when it comes to cookies (cake he can do, but his cookies always turn out a little weird), and Darren can't stop teasing.

Chris gets cinnamon sugar all over his fingers when he rolls the balls of dough in it. After Darren puts the cookies in the oven, he grabs Chris's hands and sucks his fingers clean before Chris can go to the sink to wash them off.

(Darren's eyes are dark, and his cheeks are hollow as he sucks and Chris's skin is flushed and warm. He nips and licks the tips, pressing his lips to them gently before kissing Chris open-mouthed and dirty.

"We've got ten minutes." He smirks as he tugs at Chris's boxers and gets on his knees.

Chris always gets a little turned on when he has cinnamon sugar on anything now.)

Darren's got the cookies on a cooling rack when they're out of the oven. He pours a glass of milk for them to share and brings a plate with two cookies over to Chris.

"Cheers." They knock their cookies against each other and take a bite. Chris groans, and Darren snickers.

"Oh my god shut up. It's not my fault your cookies are so good."

"Told you didn't I?"

"Yeah yeah, stop being so cocky."

When Chris finishes his snickerdoodle, he kisses Darren.

"Thanks."

"Anything for you."

(Chris sends a picture to Darren when he visits his sister two weeks later.

It's Hannah eating a snickerdoodle and smiling.

_She loves them._

**:)** )

*

They're having a party tonight for Chris's birthday.

Well, Chris is. He's just the unofficial co-host.

He wakes up early with the intent of heading to the store to grab some last minute things. His plans go awry when he sees Chris snuggled up next to him.

Fuck his boyfriend is gorgeous.

He heads out an hour later than planned with messy curls and light bruises in the shape of Chris's fingers and mouth.

*

Darren insisted on baking for tonight.

Chris tries to argue, but Darren knows how much Chris likes it when he bakes. He likes to watch him.

He's got a couple bowls laid out in front of him with icing. Darren's making sugar cookies with various shades of blue icing and golden star sprinkles.

("Why the gold stars?"

"Because you're a gold star."

"God you're cheesy.")

He colours each bowl of icing and picks up the cookies from the rack to ice. He arranges them on an elegant stand with a crown on the top.

The theme is British royalty.

Has he mentioned that he loves his boyfriend?

When he's got everything cleaned up and set, he grabs the change of clothes he packed in his overnight bag and gets dressed.

He's fixing up his curls when he hears a knock against door.

"Yeah?"

Chris pushes the door open and walks in looking stunning as always.

"Hey mister."

"Hey you. What's up?"

He tugs Darren's sleeve to turn in him around. Darren slings his arms over his shoulders and smiles.

"Just wanted to say thank you." He presses a kiss on Darren's cheek.

"For baking." On the other cheek.

"For co-hosting." By his ear.

"For being here tonight." Against his jaw.

Darren lets out a groan.

"For making this the best birthday I've had." He presses a kiss on Darren's lips. It's soft and slow before Darren opens his mouth, and his tongue sweeps against Chris's bottom lip. He nips lightly and Chris moans into his mouth.

Darren pulls away moments later and kisses him soundly one more time before stepping back. He grabs Chris's wrists, his thumbs rubbing against his pulse point.

"Anytime."

When he looks at Chris's eyes, they're so many different shades of blue all at once. He thought earlier that he came close with the icing, but he realizes he can never properly capture everything that happens in Chris's eyes.

Looks like he'll stick around and keep trying.

*

It's early fall, and Darren's outside a bookstore with a Diet Coke in one hand and a bag with a fresh cookie in the other.

Chris stopped buying cookies at the bakery for a few months now. He still comes by every week, but it's mostly to get a drink or see Darren. He said something about how he's been consuming too much sugar since they started dating, but Darren figures one cookie can't hurt.

Chris was invited to a panel to talk about his writing process with fellow authors and to do some press for his new book. There's a line outside of people waiting to go in. They could be here for any of the authors in the panel, but he spots a couple people with copies of Chris's books and he feels a swell of pride.

His boyfriend is so _fucking awesome._

He steps in and spots a swoop of hair towards the back. He stalks through the aisles and sneaks his way up to Chris from behind. Chris's manager is trying not to smile, but her expression makes Chris turn around anyway.

"Darren!"

"Hey you. I brought you some sustenance."

"Oh my god bless you." He reaches out, his hands making grabby motions and Darren laughs.

"What? No kiss?" He teases and pouts before Chris gives him what he wants and he hands over the can and the bag.

"Needy. What are you doing here? I thought you were working today!" He snaps open the can and takes a gulp before putting it down on the table beside him.

"I took the early shift today! Can't miss the first time I get to see my boyfriend at a panel being cool as shit."

"I'm just talking about writing Dare. You didn't have to take the early shift four days in a row." If he didn't know any better, he'd think Chris doesn't want him here. But there's a glint in Chris's eyes and a slight flush, and he knows Chris likes having him here.

"Don't care man. I love seeing what you do. Love you." Darren reaches out to grasp his wrist, lightly grazing his fingers against his forearm. The smile that breaks out on Chris's face is worth waking up at 5:00 a.m. for all the time.

"Love you too. And if you say so, but don't go complaining about how tired you are, you old man."

"I'm hurt Chris," he scoffs. "I should take away your cookie for that."

Chris slaps his hand away. "Hell no. What did you bring me anyway?"

"The special's red velvet. I made sure to add more cream cheese icing since you like it so much."

"God I love you." He opens up the bag and breaks off a piece to pop into his mouth.

"You talking to the cookie or me, Colfer?" Chris lets out an obscene moan and now it's Darren's turn to flush. He feels himself getting a little hard, and _fuck_ he shouldn't be getting turned on when he's around Chris's colleagues.

Chris snarks back. "Cookie, of course." He notices Darren's reaction to his _enthusiastic_ appreciation and smirks.

He leans in and whispers against Darren's ear. "You won't question it later though."

Darren shivers and grabs Chris's free hand to press a kiss to it. "You goddamn tease."

"Love you."

"Love you too, asshole."

*

Darren takes a seat in the back to avoid distracting Chris.

He said he'd be good, but Chris made him sit in the back anyway, muttering something about him "being distracting all the time, what an asshole."

He's watching his boyfriend talk about his work with a passion he reserves for when he isn't in front of strangers. He's talking about the importance of representation and making sure children understand that they are capable of so many things.

Darren looks around and sees the awed faces on nearly everyone in the room, not just the kids. He knows that face. It's similar to the one he made when he first met Chris and got to know him. The audience is falling in love with him, and Darren can't blame them. He's just grateful that he gets to see Chris for more than this one-hour panel. He's grateful that Chris looked at him and fell in love too.

There's a signing that follows the panel, so Darren stays back and watches people line up to speak to Chris.

There's a little girl, one hand clutching her mother's and another fisted in her dress. Her cheeks are red and her eyes are wide. She's nervous, Darren can tell, but she also has this sense of determination.

When she reaches Chris, she's still tense. But Darren sees him coax her out of her shell, and she starts to talk. They can't talk for long, but she looks so excited and Chris is giving her his full attention.

Darren sees this and thinks about more, _wants more._ Not kids though. Maybe if they talk about it. He thinks about a shared home. He thinks about Chris coming with him to visit his brother and his kids, thinks about Chris with him for holidays to see his family. He thinks about coming home to Chris every night to a place that's _theirs_ and not just switching from their own places when their schedules allow it.

Darren's left with this feeling of _want_ , and it should scare him, how easily he sees a future with Chris. He's not scared though. He almost feels like it's inevitable. He hopes Chris thinks the same.

Chris signs the little girl's book and hands it back to her. He offers her a little wave as she walks off, her head constantly turning back to smile at him.

Darren thinks she has a crush, and he knows that feeling well.

When the signing is finished, Darren waits for Chris to finish talking to his manager and pack up. They walk out, hand in hand, to go grab dinner.

Chris nudges him with their joined hands.

"Hey. What are you thinking about? You look like you've got your head in the clouds."

"Just something."

"A good something?"

"The best something."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Hmm, maybe later?" He squeezes Chris's hand.

"Okay, later's good."

*

He puts down his bags and fishes out his keys to let himself into Chris's apartment.

They exchanged copies of their keys two months ago. Darren left one of his guitars at Chris's place and needed it when Chris was out of town one weekend. When he came back, Chris made an offhand comment about it not being a problem if Darren just had a key to his place.

(Darren remembers trying to keep the smile on his face from getting too wide, but he failed.

Chris called him a dork.

Darren didn't give a shit because _fuck_ , they're exchanging keys!)

He shrugs off his coat and toes off his boots. He's hanging up the coat and his scarf when he feels something, or rather someone, brush against his calves.

"Hey buddy." Chris got a cat a few months ago. He has to take allergy pills more often, but the little guy likes him so it's worth it.

"Your dad isn't home yet right?" He meows in response.

"Good. I'm gonna get started then." He runs a hand across his back and heads into the kitchen.

Chris should be out for a few meetings for the next couple hours, which gives Darren enough time to get things ready.

They're leaving this weekend to visit family for Christmas. They decided on visiting Chris's folks for a few days before heading over to see Darren's.

They've each had an outing or two with each other's families when they've been in town for a bit, but this is the first time Darren will be spending more time with Chris's family. The same goes for Chris with Darren's family.

He's fucking terrified, but he's also giddy because meeting the parents is a pretty big step. He hopes they can keep taking more steps.

Which leads him to what he's doing now.

Chris talked about having their own little Christmas celebration by themselves first. They're going to be cooking together (a small roast with a few sides), and Darren's in charge of dessert (Chris is feeling a pie).

Chris doesn't know he's got something else planned for before that too.

He unpacks the grocery bags and tries to grab everything he needs before preheating the oven. He usually just looks and grabs stuff as he goes, but Chris has been trying to get Darren to be more organized.

(It works for the most part, but Darren will still forget to grab and prep the tray and he's left running around trying to get it ready for whatever he's making.)

He's adding all the spices in the mix. A shitload of ginger and cinnamon. He throws in some nutmeg and cardamom, with a little clove as well.

It smells _amazing_ , and fuck does he love the holidays.

He kneads the dough, making sure everything is properly mixed in.

Chris asked him once why he liked baking so much, especially cookies.

He likes it because he gets to work with his hands. He gets to make something that has pretty much instant gratification, and he can share it with people. He can give some to his friends and neighbours. He makes them in the bakery and makes customers happy with some good ass cookies. He gets to make Chris happy with what he makes too.

He's doing something productive that makes other people happy too. Music is still is first love, but baking is an art that lets him express himself too.

He's got the dough rolled out and the cookie cutters floured. Darren carefully cuts out each cookie and places it on the baking tray. He puts them in the oven for a few minutes when he's done and moves on to making the icing.

When the cookies are cooled and the icing is prepped, he goes to work on decorating. It's not his strongest suit, but he tries his best.

He just hopes Chris will like it.

*

The door opens an hour later.

He hears Chris shuffle in and remove his shoes and coat. He's pretty sure he stops to pet his cat for a few moments before calling out.

"Darren?"

"In the kitchen!"

His palms are sweaty, and he can't really stand still but fuck if he isn't hopeful.

"Have you been baking again? Dare, we're going to have so much sugar this next week I think I'm gonna _die._ "

The place smells like warm spices and Darren hopes this is something Chris likes, and would like in the future.

"Stop being so dramatic," he teases. "I just made a little something. Wanna see?"

"You should know the answer to that by now. I always want to see what you make."

"Yeah?"

"Of course." He looks at Darren, and he seems a little worried. "Darren, you okay? Does it taste like shit or something? I thought you said you were good."

"Shut up man! I am _good_. I just uh. Remember when I said I'd let you know what I was thinking? After the panel?"

"Yeah, and then you didn't say anything for months. I thought you forgot or something."

"No, um. I was just waiting for the right time."

He grabs the plate from the counter and brings it over. "Here, what do you think?"

"Oh gingerbread! Darren you really didn't have to. The pie was enough-"

He watches Chris cut himself off, his eyes scanning the plate.

"Darren?"

"Uh yeah so, maybe I should explain?" He looks at Chris and sees him nod before continuing. "It's just a bunch of stuff I thought you might like." He starts to point at each of the pieces.

"So there's a bunch of hearts. Because I fucking love you and all that."

"Romantic."

"Shut up, Chris. Okay there's a pencil, because you write and you love doing it.

There're some notes because I like to think you enjoy listening to me play.

There's a cat because I know you love him ever since you got him."

He takes in a breath.

"There's a dog because you talked about wanting one too. It's going to be way different than having a cat, but your animal loving ass probably wouldn't mind.

The two gingerbread men are us, if you couldn't tell."

"Mmm I don't know. I think I'm supposed to be taller."

He jabs Chris in the side, and he squawks. "Oh my god you asshole."

"Sorry sorry. Keep going, please."

"Okay, so here's a house and uh here's a little sign. Because it's what I've been thinking about and what I've wanted to ask you."

It reads, "Make a home with me?"

Chris sucks in a breath. "Darren-"

"Wait, let me get this out, please?"

He nods and reaches out to grabs Darren's hand, his thumb lightly stroking it.

"You're so fucking wonderful Chris. You walked into the bakery over a year ago now, and it's been the best thing that's happened to me.

I want to have more with you. I want to wake up every day with you by my side. I want to hear you type away while I bake and spend our free time together. I want to end the day with you doing shit together, and then fall asleep knowing you're there.

Maybe we can even have more than that in the future, I don't know. We're gonna have to talk about it, but you're pretty much everything Chris.

I'm _so fucking in love with you._ I want you to move in. Or maybe I move in? Or we can even find a new place, I don't care. I just want you with me. So, can I make a home with you?"

Chris's eyes are shining. Behind his slightly teary eyes (Darren's going to tease him for this later), there's a glimmer that's so goddamn _fond_ and _full of love_ and Darren's heart _soars_.

He pulls Darren closer, his free hand cupping his jaw, and he kisses him. It's soft and sweet and slow, and Darren's whole being aches because he's never been so in love.

Chris pulls away before bringing his lips to Darren's ear to whisper what he's been wanting to hear.

"I'd love to make a home with you."

Darren brings his hands up to hold Chris's face. "I'm smiling like an idiot, aren't I?"

"Aren't you always smiling like an idiot?"

"Shut up, Colfer."

"Make me, Criss." Their words have no heat behind them. They're both smiling wide, and Darren feels so damn lucky.

"Fuck we're going to live together right? We're going to have the coolest fucking place."

"Yeah. And it's going to be our place."

"Damn right it is."

*

They eat half of the cookies that night.

The other half will be their breakfast in the morning.

They spend the rest of their night cuddling on the couch. _Gremlins_ is playing on the TV, and Darren's got his arms around Chris while he's pressing kisses along his neck.

Chris twists his head back a bit, and Darren can't resist kissing him.

He tastes like gingerbread, warm spices and sweet.

He thinks about what else he'll get to do with Chris by his side. He thinks about all the cookies he'll get to bake for him to try. He thinks about when he'll get to make music full-time, and hopefully baking will become the hobby.

He thinks about getting to support Chris with everything he does, and he thinks about Chris supporting him in return. He thinks about the things he'll make and the things he'll hopefully accomplish.

Chris nudges back against him. "Everything okay?"

Darren presses a kiss to his hair and holds him tighter.

"Yeah. Everything's perfect."

 


End file.
